Where The Tears Dry
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: Ron Weasley has never paid much attention to Luna Lovegood; she's strange, and he'd rather practice Quidditch. But, when she comes barreling into his house, sobbing, something inside of him changes, and he finds himself promising to stay by her side... no matter what.


**This was written for Round 12 of the Quidditch League, where I am the Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons: (character study: Ron Weasley)** **Write about Ron's relationship with another student at Hogwarts (not Harry, Hermione or his siblings)**

 **.**

 **This was also written for Hogwarts, where I am a Slytherin (sneaky serpenty snek), Assignment #6, Childcare Task #1: Write about a passionate embrace**

 **.**

 **I was looking at the Hogwarts prompt, and I immediately thought... smut (or something similar... maybe less extreme).. but then I got to thinking _properly_ and I asked myself: why does passion have to relate to romance (or... lust). Passion is found in so many things, not just romance and lust, but happiness, sadness, determination... I _could_ keep going... but I think you get my point. I really wanted to explore that, though... so here we go.**

 **.**

 **This also has other Hogwarts related prompts. They are listed at the bottom.**

 **.**

 **Forgive my rambling. It's 2:30 a.m... and my fingers are cold... and my head is swimming just a little.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Ron Weasley has never paid much attention to Luna Lovegood; she's strange, and he'd rather practice Quidditch. But, when she comes barreling into his house, sobbing, something inside of him changes, and he finds himself promising to stay by her side... no matter what.**

 **Warnings: Loss, depression (implied), bullying (mostly implied...), torture (mostly implied...), and character death. I'm back baby.**

 **Word Count (without A/N): 2753**

* * *

 **Where The Tears Dry**

Luna Lovegood was not the type of person Ron generally hung around—she was vivacious and strange, and Ron would rather play Quidditch with his brothers, but she was their closest neighbor. And, more importantly, she was Ginny's friend.

If you were friends with one Weasley, you were friends with all of them.

So, when Ron answered a frantic knock on the door and had the little blonde throw herself into his arms, her tears wetting the fabric of his shirt, he wasn't going to push her away. Instead, he gathered her frail body in his arms, struggling a little as his frame wasn't much larger than hers, and carried her into the house, sitting them both on the sofa in front of the fire.

He would have called for his mum, but she had taken Ginny out shopping—Ron had elected to stay behind—and there was no use calling for anyone else since his dad was at work and all of his brothers were at school or graduated and out of the house completely.

No, it was just Ron and Luna, and Ron had no idea how to handle this.

"Luna," he spoke softly, biting his lip as his features twisted in concern. "What's the matter?"

The young girl just shook her head almost painfully into his chest, and he wondered if maybe she was hurting her nose by pushing too hard into him. As his look of concern grew into a fully fledged frown, he awkwardly patted the top of her head, wanting her to calm down for both of their sakes.

Luna started to mumble something, and Ron had to strain to hear it through the girl's sobs. "She's gone. She's gone. She's gone," she repeated, over and over again.

Ron didn't want to understand, but somehow he did—he felt it in the pit of his stomach. That didn't stop him from asking her, "Who's gone, Luna?" though; he wish he hadn't. Luna let out a wail that rivaled the scream of any banshee.

"M-Mumma," she cried, her usually dainty voice muffled by Ron's shirt. "S-she's red, a-and cold, and… and gone."

Ron felt sick—Mrs. Lovegood was dead, or at least badly injured. The strong woman who liked to show the Weasley children new spells, and who brought lemonade that was just a little too sweet whenever their families went out for a picnic.

Swallowing hard, the boy did the only thing he could think of: he grabbed the nearby quilt, wrapped Luna up in it, and held her until his mum came home—by that point, Luna had already fallen asleep in his arms.

…

Luna seemed to have forgotten that incident—Ron didn't blame her for trying to force such a traumatizing time out of her mind—but the Weasley boy was never able to. He watched carefully as Luna healed and got closer to Ginny, but he never properly talked to her; he most certainly didn't hold her again. But he watched, just in case she needed anything.

The day that Mrs. Lovegood had died, Ron had committed himself to Luna in a very similar way that he had been born committed to Ginny—he would be her protector… her brother not by blood, but by will.

Ron played the role of sentry for roughly two years before he was called into action once more.

"There's a first year Ravenclaw outside the common room wanting to talk to you, Ron," Dean said, a playful grin on his face. "Looks like you may have an admirer."

Ron made a face at Dean, but didn't say anything on the fact—he secretly wanted it to be Luna that was waiting for him outside, but he couldn't think of any reason as to why she wanted to see him.

When he saw her almost white hair through the portrait hole, he couldn't say he was surprised; when he saw her red-rimmed eyes as he called her name, prompting the young girl to look up, he could definitely say that he was worried. He was very worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly, taking a hesitant step closer to her. She nodded, but then stopped and stared at Ron before shaking her head.

"I miss my home and my Papa," she whispered quietly, immediately and fully honest; Ron noticed that about her—she rarely, if at all, hid her true emotions and thoughts. It was one of the many things that he wanted to protect her for, so she could keep this pure honesty in her heart.

Ron bit his lip, glancing through the portrait hole, glad that the Fat Lady was keeping it open. "D'you want me to get Ginny?" he asked.

She shook her head, a singular tear running down her cheek. "I was… can I have a hug? From you?" She looked so frail and timid, like she might flutter away with the slightest breeze. Without answering, Ron took a step forward and enveloped her in his arms, feeling the portrait close behind him.

He held her, tentatively burying his fingers in her hair, holding her head to his chest, feeling silent tears drenching a spot on his shirt. She didn't say anything, and he didn't ask her to. They just stayed there until Luna let out a soft yawn, her tears long since dried.

Ron walked her back to the Ravenclaw Tower, and when he got back to the Gryffindor boys' dorm, he ignored the googly eyes Dean was jokingly sending to him.

…

After that second hug, Ron and Luna got a lot closer. Sure, they rarely got to see each other, and full blown hugs were rare, but they would slap their hands together in a high-five every time they passed one another in the hallways, and it wasn't uncommon to see him ruffling her hair whenever he sat down at her and Ginny's library table before helping them study—he may hate homework, but he would do anything for his sisters.

As time went on, between Ron's third, fourth, and fifth years, their friendship bloomed. Ron, at times, was accused of fancying Luna, but he always refuted those claims by saying that Luna was like a sister to him. He loved her, as much as he had ever loved anyone, but not romantically, and he knew that she felt the same way.

They were each other's confidants—Ron would share his insecurities of being overshadowed and forgotten, and Luna would share her dreams and the bright plans she had for the future. As always, their schedules never lined up, and they lived in towers on opposite sides of the castle, but their time together, however sparse, was always pure and rejuvenating.

Ron hated it, but one of the things that they ended up doing together quite often was searching for her misplaced items. He had known of her bullies for a long time, but hadn't found a way to stop it, so he did the best that he could; he stayed by her side.

He could tell that it was starting to get to her, though, and he wasn't surprised when she finally cracked.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped, running into the Gryffindor common room. "Luna's missing. I can't… I can't find her anywhere. I've checked the Astronomy tower, her common room, her favorite courtyard… I even checked the bloody Room of Requirement, and she wasn't there."

Ron stood up, immediate concern written on his features. "Slow down, Gin," he said softly, gently grabbing his sister's shoulders. It wasn't often that Ginny Weasley cried, but her eyes were swollen and red.

"Lisa Turpin told me that some of the Ravenclaws took it too far and that Luna had left the room crying. Luna… she never cries," Ginny said, her words tumbling out like a waterfall. "P-Please go find her."

Ron didn't need to be told twice; he bolted out of the common room, not even bothering to swing his robes over his shoulders as he went—he just ran.

It was easy to find her. She wanted to be found, but she only wanted to be found by him, so she was at their place, where they told their secrets: behind the One-Eyed Witch.

"Dissendium," he whispered after making sure no one was around. The witch's hump revealed a hole, and Ron went inside, sliding a short ways before landing on the ground. "Lumos," he whispered, his wand in his right hand, and he saw her.

She wasn't crying, but she certainly had been. Her pale skin was even paler, and she had two thin, slightly grey streaks running down her cheeks; Ron hadn't ever realized that she wore makeup, and he felt a pang of regret—had he been neglecting his little Luna?

"Merlin," he breathed, dropping to his knees in front of her and pulling her close to him; she didn't push him away, but she didn't cling to him either. "What happened? What did they do to you?"

She was quiet for a moment, so quiet that Ron almost feared that she might have fallen unconscious, before she whispered, "They took Mumma's locket… they took it and taunted me with it, and I can't find it."

Ron felt anger surging inside of him, and he felt the desire to find and strangle the bitches that had hurt his Luna, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. She needed him beside her. Slowly, he set down his wand and slid his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, his lips on her hairline.

"I'll find it for you," he murmured. Although his voice was quiet, it was strong; he had never felt so determined in all of his life. "I promise. I will find it for you."

He would, but not yet. She still needed him beside her, so beside her he stayed, propping them both against the tunnel wall, her wrapped in his arms to keep her from the chill of the earth. He didn't care how long they stayed in that single position—he was willing to stay as long as she needed.

…

"Harry?... Ron?" The voice whispering out from the darkness was soft, but it was enough to let Ron's screams die. "Is that you?"

Something inside of him broke. Hermione was upstairs with Bellatrix, her screams echoing through the Manor, and Luna was… his precious Luna was down in the dungeons. He turned just in time to feel a small body crashing into him, holding him tight enough to force the air out of his lungs, but he didn't care.

He was tied to Harry, or he would have returned the embrace, but having her so close after so long—tears started to run rivets down his cheeks. "Luna. I was so te-terrified that you had… that you were..."

"I'm alright, Ron," she insisted in a whisper, her hand clumsily wiping at his right cheek before she let go of him completely. Ron half-felt her rummaging in her clothes' pockets for something, but then Hermione screamed again, and he let out a sob, pitching his torso forward. The last thing he coherently remembered was the slight dampening of Luna's shirt beneath his cheek as his little Luna sawed him and Harry free of their rope.

The rest of the night was mostly a blur.

…

Ron looked one last time at the rings—one was a simple male's set, the other a dainty female's set complete with a small, unassuming yet beautiful diamond in the center—before closing the case and handing it to the ring bearer, smiling softly at the little boy. He didn't know Rolf Scamander's extended family very well, but he guessed that the little boy was, most likely, a cousin.

With one last glance around the beautifully decorated garden, Ron slipped into the small house, still so happy that Luna and Rolf had chosen to get married at Shell Cottage. Humming softly to himself, he jogged up the stairs, his hand tracing the honey-colored railing.

Once he got up the stairs, he stepped in front of the master bedroom, knocking on the door gently. When he heard a soft "Come in," he complied, his eyes brightening when he saw his little Luna all dressed up in her wedding gown.

Surprisingly, she was wearing a traditional, floor-length, white dress. What was less surprising was the depiction of multiple magical creatures woven into the lace of her bodice and train. Her milky hair was curled and pulled up into a bun at the nape of her neck, and a simple, gold locket was displayed on her chest, right below her collarbones.

"You're beautiful," Ron breathed, unable to stop the slightly goofy smile that was growing on his lips. "Absolutely beautiful."

A breathy laugh left her pale lips, and she walked over to Ron, seeming to float on the air like a feather. Before he could fully process her in her entirety, she pulled him into a hug—one of their good ones. It was tight, and it was emotional. Ron thought he felt something—a tear—dampen the collar of his shirt, but he figured he must have been mistaken.

"I shouldn't be crying on my wedding day," she whispered softly, shifting slightly to hold him closer.

"Tears are alright, Luna," Ron replied almost immediately, squeezing her gently before pushing her back to look her in the eye, his hands on her shoulders. "These… these are tears of joy, of opportunity, of chance… of love."

Luna gave him a small smile before moving her hand up to wipe the few stray tears, careful not to smudge her makeup. "Thank you for being here with me today, Ron, even if a bride having a best man is a little unorthodox."

The Weasley couldn't help but smile; he would do anything for her. She was his little sister and his best friend.

He kissed her forehead before gently murmuring, "When have you ever played by the rules?"

…

The war had been over for years, but there was still dark magic plaguing the wizarding world. Ron wanted to see it gone; he wanted light to shine, and so did Harry. It was only natural that they become Aurors.

It was only natural that Ron died fighting to keep his loved ones safe.

It had been an ambush, something no one in the unit could have predicted. They were lucky to get out at all, mortal injuries or not. The Healers were unable to help him—some dark magic just didn't have a cure—and no one expected him to live till morning. The curse that he had been put under was causing his entire system to slowly shut down.

It was painful, but he kept a brave face for his parents and siblings. He managed to kiss the heads of both of his children, and he was able to hold onto his wife, but as soon as Luna walked into his room at St. Mungos, he broke. There was some part of him that always knew, no matter what, that he had to show each and every emotion to her, the girl whom he had held for all of those years.

Her hair was in a wild bun, and her eyes were red.

"Oh Merlin… Ron, please..." she breathed, rushing to his side, "please don't leave me."

Through his tears, he managed a smile. "You know that I can't stay," he said softly, weakly cupping her cheeks with his cool hands. "I need you to stay true to yourself, Luna. My family… they need you."

She was crying too, and Ron attempted to wipe her tears away with his thumbs, but a few droplets managed to land on his hospital gown, dampening the material. Without warning, Luna buried herself in his chest, and he gently kissed her hairline.

"I love you, Luna," he whispered softly before descending into silence.

Less than a week later, Luna stood in front of a simple, but elegant grave, her face pale and eyes burning. Slowly, she knelt down, setting a bouquet of carnations in front of the headstone, her breath hitching as she saw the name of her brother, her protector, and her best friend.

After one last, deep breath, she stood up and turned towards Hermione. "I loved him, and I love you too," the blonde whispered softly. "And I'll be here for you, no matter what."

Hermione let out a soft sob before pulling Luna into a bone-crushing hug. "He was my protector," Luna continued, trying to keep her voice strong despite her tears. "And now… I will be yours."

* * *

 **A/N 2.0 - Prompts**

 **.**

 **Autumn Seasonal:**

 **\- Day: November 20th - Beautiful Day: (dialogue) "You're beautiful"**

 **\- Autumn Prompt: (word): Bright**

 **\- Color: Honey**

 **\- Air Element: (word) Flutter**

 **\- Audrey's Dessert: (Sponge Flavours - Characters) Luna Lovegood**

 **\- Ravenclaw Prompts: (character) Luna Lovegood**

 **\- Astronomy: (object) Diamond Ring**

 **.**

 **Gris-Gris Bag: (character) Ron Weasley**

 **.**

 **Writing Club:**

 **\- Character Appreciation #13: (trait) Honest**

 **\- Lyric Alley #5: You float like a feather**


End file.
